1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape printing apparatus and a method of forming a tape print image, which are capable of deforming an image to be printed, in the direction of width of a tape and then printing the deformed image on the tape.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a tape printing apparatus is capable of decorating an entered image such as characters by the use of various methods such as xe2x80x9citalicizationxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cemphasisxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chollow charactersxe2x80x9d, etc. and then printing the decorated image on a tape as a printing medium, thereby enabling creation of labels picturesque and rich in variety. A character image to be printed is formed of a dot matrix. The character image has image portions formed of positive dots and blank portions formed of negative dots. Therefore, when decoration by xe2x80x9citalicizationxe2x80x9d (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9citalic decorationxe2x80x9d) is set for decorating the character image, the positive dots are shifted in longitudinal directions of the tape by predetermined amounts to deform the character image in this direction, and then the deformed image is printed on the tape.
As described above, as far as the decoration of an image carried out by the conventional tape printing apparatus, especially the decoration by deforming an image, such as italic decoration, is concerned, the image is always deformed along the length of the tape. That is, the conventional tape printing apparatus assumes that a character string extends linearly, which makes it impossible to carry out printing of images rich in variety, such as images having undulations, etc.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a tape printing apparatus which is capable of deforming an image in the direction of width of a tape, thereby allowing creating of labels richer in variety.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a method of forming an image, which enables deformation of an image in the direction of width of a tape, thereby allowing creation of labels richer in variety.
To attain the first object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus for deforming a basic image in the direction of width of a tape, based on a specific modification pattern, and then printing the deformed basic image on the tape.
The tape printing apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising:
modification pattern storage means for storing modifying data of the modification pattern;
data-developing means for developing basic image data representative of the basic image into a dot matrix corresponding to a print area of the tape; and
print image-forming means for forming a print image from the basic image by shifting each dot of each dot line of the basic image data developed into the dot matrix, the each dot line extending in a direction corresponding to the direction of the width of the tape, in the direction corresponding to the direction of the width of the tape, based on the modification pattern.
To attain the second object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming a print image to be printed on a tape, the method comprising the steps of:
developing basic image data representative of a basic image into a dot matrix corresponding to a print area of the tape: and
shifting each dot of each dot line of the basic image data developed into the dot matrix, the each dot line extending in a direction corresponding to a direction of the width of the tape, in the direction corresponding to the direction of the width of the tape, based on a specific modification pattern, to thereby form the print image.
According to the tape printing apparatus and the method, data of a basic image (basic image data) is developed into a predetermined dot matrix, and each dot of each dot line forming part of the basic image data and extending in a direction corresponding to the direction of width of a tape is shifted in the direction along the dot line, based on a specific modification pattern. Therefore, it is possible to form a print image (tape print image) obtained by deforming the basic image in the direction of width of the tape.
Preferably, the print image-forming means includes image correction means for scaling down the basic image, the image correction means scaling down the basic image in a manner such that the print image is fitted in the print area if the print image extends off the print area of the tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, the correction means scales down to the basic image to a predetermined size when the print image extends off a print area of the tape (in the direction of width of the tape). This enables the print image to be adjusted in size so as to be fitted in the print area, and thereby enhance the appearance of the print image. The basic image may be reduced in size only in the direction corresponding to the direction of width of the tape instead of reducing the whole thereof.
Preferably, the print image-forming means includes dot-shifting means for shifting the each dot of each dot line of the dot matrix in a state of both ends of the each dot line being imaginarily linked to each other, the data-shifting means circularly moving dots forming portions of the print image outside the print area of the tape if the print image extends off the print area.
According to this preferred embodiment, each dot of each dot line of the dot matrix is shifted in a state of both ends of the dot line being imaginarily linked to each other, so that if the print image extends off a print area of the tape, dots forming portions of the print image which spread outward from one side of the print area are circularly moved. This enables the portions of the image to be formed in an opposite side portion of the print area. Therefore, even if a character image or the like extends off a print area of the tape, for instance, a portion of the character image lying out of the print area can be printed at a predetermined location in the print area, so that it is possible to recognize the character image based on the thus modified image.
Preferably, the print image-forming means includes image correction means for scaling down the basic image, the image correction means scaling down the basic image in a manner such that the print image is fitted in the print area if the print image extends off the print area of the tape, and dot-shifting means for shifting the each dot of each dot line of the dot matrix in a state of both ends of the each dot line being imaginarily linked to each other, the data-shifting means circularly moving dots forming portions of the print image outside the print area of the tape if the print image extends off the print area, and the tape printing apparatus includes function selection means for selecting between an image-correcting function performed by the image correction means and a dot-shifting function performed by the dot-shifting means.
According to this preferred embodiment, the user can selectively employ the predetermined image-correcting function and the dot-shifting function. This makes it possible to form a print image with a high degree of freedom.
Preferably, the modification pattern storage means stores modifying data of a plurality of modification patterns, the tape printing apparatus further including modification pattern selection means for selecting the specific modification pattern from the modification patterns as desired.
According to this preferred embodiment construction, the user can select the specific modification pattern from a plurality of modification patterns as desired. This allows a print image which suits the user""s preference to be easily printed with a high degree of freedom.
More preferably, the modification patterns include a pattern for deforming the whole of the basic image into a wavy shape in which the basic image is undulated in the direction of the width of the tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to undulate the whole of a print image to thereby transform the print image to one effectively expressing its contents. For instance, if an image of a song title on a stave is processed to be undulated, a print image giving a melodious impression can be obtained.
More preferably, the modification patterns include a pattern for deforming the whole of the basic image into a sawtooth shape in which the basic image is serrated in the direction of width of the tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to serrate the whole of a print image to thereby transform the print image to one effectively expressing its contents. For instance, if an image containing a horrifying word is serrated, a print image giving a fearful impression can be obtained.
Preferably, the modifying data includes data of a maximum total shift amount by which the basic image is shifted as a whole.
According to this preferred embodiment, based on the maximum total shift amount, it is possible to scale down the basic image.
More preferably, the maximum total shift amount is set according to the width of the tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to set the maximum total shift amount in advance for the dots of each dot line according to the width of each tape, i.e. according to the tape types having respective different tape widths, thereby enabling each print image to be formed to have a size suitable for each tape type.
Preferably, the modifying data comprises data defining a shift amount by which the each dot of the each dot line is shifted in the direction corresponding to the direction of the width of the tape.
More preferably, the data defining the shift amount comprises an equation for calculating the shift amount for the each dot line.
Alternatively, the data defining the shift amount comprises a table of data of the shift amount associated with the each dot line of the basic image data.
More preferably, the data-developing means comprises a print buffer for storing data of the each dot of the each dot line of the basic image, and the print image-forming means comprises reading means for reading the data of the each dot from an address of the print buffer shifted from an original address in an amount corresponding to the shift amount, and a modifying buffer for storing the data of the each dot read from the address of the print buffer by the reading means.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.